


BoybandPH Collections

by dreamscapehoran



Category: bandmates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapehoran/pseuds/dreamscapehoran





	

It was an hour past noon and I'm running towards the cream building that stands tall in the heart of quezon city. The building stands tall together with a signal tower. I tried running as fast as I can to reach the audience entrance. 

I called my friend Tris to ask where she is but her line was busy. As I went out of the elevator, I rushed and ran towards the halls of the ABS CBN Studio. 

I checked on my phone again and tried to contact Tris but right before I started fiddling texts on my message I crashed on a person. I fell hard on the floor. 

"Ouch! Watch it!" I yelled and picked up my phone.

"I-I'm sorry" a guy with a lip ring said. 

"Okay" and I walked out of the scene because I was embarassed.

"Hey Miss! Are you hurt?" Is all I heard as I run away from him. 

-

"Where have you been??" Tris said, irritated with my tardiness.

"Uhm, home?" I answered.

"Wipe your sweat girl, what happened to you? Your hair is a mess" she said. 

"I bumped into someone and fell on the floor because I was running" I fixed my hair and wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead. 

"The show is about to start, let's take our seat" she said. Tris got the best seats in the studio, we were seated a foot away from the stage.

"Oh my gosh BoybandPH will perform today" she was ecstatic about it. I heard about that band and played their song once and that's it. I just nodded and said "yes" to what she was saying.

-

The crowd was starting to get loud and wild. I heard the host that BoybandPH will perform next. The studio was lit and loud. 

The music started playing and five boys went out. The crowd was screaming names that I couldn't understand because they were screaming it all at once. 

I noticed a familiar face. The guy with the lip ring. 

"Tris!" I shouted.

"What?" She replied. 

"Who's that guy with the lip ring?" I asked.

"Joao" she shouted but it was inaudible enough to hear because of the loud fans screaming.

"What?" I asked again.

She went close to my ear and said.

"Joao".

-

After the show, I lost track of Tris. I assumed that she went home already but I tried to send her a message.

"Shit" my battery is drained. 

I went out of the building and tried to find a diner that sells cheap food because my budget can't afford fast food restaurants as of now. 

I found one and it's just blocks away from the building. 

The place was small but it owns three tables and set of chairs. I placed my order and waited for my food to be served. 

I saw a familiar figure approaching the diner. It's him. Not again.

I covered my face and looked down because I don't want him to notice me. He went pass me and ordered his food. 

He sat on the table infront of me. 

"Excuse me" he said. I looked up, tensed. 

"….I want more ice on my drink please" he said.

He was talking to the lady who took my order earlier. Good thing I didn't say a thing because I'm gonna be embarassed again. 

"Hey!" He caught my attention. 

"Y-yes?" I responded. 

"You're the girl earlier right? Look, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" I was shocked as he expressed his care. I was expecting him to nag but he's apologetic about an incident that I am the one who's the blame.

"N-no, it's my fault. I shouldn't be running on a narrow hallway and I should pay attention to my way. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat too. My shoulder hurts a bit but it's my fault." I said.

"It's okay. Wait, c'mon I know a nearby clinic. Let's get your shoulder checked." He's about to pull me out of the diner. 

"No, seriously. I'm perfectly fine. This isn't something serious" I said but he doesn't look convinced with my answer. 

I raised my arms and moved it in circles to prove that I'm fine.

"See! I'm perfectly fine. No damaged bone or something." I laughed.

"Okay but if something gets painful tell me? By the way my name is Joao" he reaches out his hand and I grabbed it.

"I'm Y/N." 

"Do you mind if I eat here with you?" He asked. 

"Yeah sure." We sat down while the lady was serving our orders.

"You're a celebrity right? Why would you go and eat here on a simple diner?" I asked.

"Well I'm a normal person with a job on TV and I guess there's nothing wrong with me eating on a simple diner like this. Plus, have you tried their specialty dish here?" He said. I watched his mouth and examined his face.

He's really humble. A person that you'll be happy to be with because he'll make you feel that you're both equal. 

We finished our meal and talked about his journey throughout the competition and how it has changed his life.

"Hey, what about you? Tell me about yourself." He said. 

"Oh, wait. Tell me your story while we're walking." He smirked. 

As the lady finished buzzing our soiled dishes I searched for my purse to pay for the meal that I just had. 

"Oh my gosh." I panicked and tried to look for it inside my bag.

"Are you looking for this?" Joao was raising my purse with his left hand. 

"How did-"

"You dropped it when you crashed on the floor and you ran away so." I felt a bit of embarassment. 

"Give me that." I grabbed it quickly before he starts playing with me again.

"I'll pay for us, it's fine." He smiled.

"No, no I or-"

"It's okay, I'll take it. It's not nice for a girl to pay for her meal on her first date." He smiled.

I felt my cheek warm up and my heart is racing. He's sweet, kind and thoughtful. An ideal man that you'd want to be with for the rest of your life.


End file.
